


NCIS Bells

by GailCregg



Series: An NCIS Christmas [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Series: An NCIS Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022926
Comments: 1





	NCIS Bells

NCIS bells, NCIS bells  
Lights and sirens all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In the MCRT van today,  
NCIS bells, NCIS bells  
Lights and sirens all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In the MCRT van today.

Dashing to the scene  
In the MCRT van today  
Through the traffic we go  
Bantering all the way  
Lights and sirens ring  
Making us quite a sight  
Oh what fun it is to bring  
A body back tonight.

NCIS bells, NCIS bells  
Palmer's turn to drive today  
Oh what fun it is to ride in the ME van today,  
NCIS bells, NCIS bells  
Trying so hard not to lose his way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in the ME van today.

NCIS bells, NCIS bells  
Gibbs speeding all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to hang on tight  
Driving to a crime scene at night,  
NCIS bells, NCIS bells  
The team praying they survive  
Oh what fun it is to hang on tight  
Driving to a crime scene at night.


End file.
